creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alligator II (Creepypasta)
Alligator II is a creepypasta story that is the sequel to the story Alligator (Creepypasta). It has somewhat similar elements to the first one. The Story In Key West, Florida, I was vacationing with my son in Florida when he found a baby alligator. He asked me if we could get it, and I obliged, seeing it as an opportunity to get my son whatever he wanted for his birthday. I did end up getting it, and bringing it home. Later on, my wife discovered the small reptile and decided she couldn't take it any more. She took the baby alligator and flushed it down the toilet, and me and her got into a big argument about it. Little did either of us realize that the alligator being flushed down the toilet would be a huge mistake later on. 12 years pass by. Five sewer workers had been reported missing, and that month, the sixth one disappeared in the sewers in our town in New York City. The gator actually managed to survive inside of the sewers, little did we know at the time, and survived through its hardships by feeding on rats, rubbish, and it grew absolutely gigantic in size. So big that it wasn't even recognizable as an ordinary animal anymore. I called my buddy Paul up, and he told me he heard something groaning inside the sewers when he was trying to fix one of his pipes. When he tried opening the valve, he felt something grab his leg with lots of force and tried pulling him into the deep water of the sewer line. He managed to escape, but it would haunt him for weeks. I volunteered to go looking in his sewers with him, and he felt relieved that I agreed for apparent fear that if I didn't, he would be dragged underwater and killed himself. I didn't know whether to laugh at what he said or not. I knew that part of me took him seriously, and here I was. I believed him, and we both investigated the sewers to look for anything in there. I flashed my light down into the water, but all I saw were those little fish things swimming around in it. Then I heard the typical squeaking of the rats nearby. But then, I heard something different. I didn't know what it was at first, and I can't really describe what I was hearing. To me, it sounded like some kind of growling, hissing type noise. I stopped walking, and listened for the longest time. Dead silence filled the sewers as me and Paul looked at each other, confused and somewhat unnerved. I decided I would press forward. I did, and then, I heard a large splash coming from somewhere in the sewers, from behind me. The kind of splash of something jumping out of the water. I shined my flashlight over in that direction, but I didn't see anything. Still silence. I turned again to leave, thinking my mind was playing tricks on me. I looked into the water, and there it was. Paul and I both screamed and booked it out of that sewer. When we got inside, we collected our thoughts on what to do, both of us out of breath. I asked him, "Did you ever recall seeing gators around here?" "I don't know", Paul said. A couple days later, the gator came loose from the tunnel and started to crawl down the street around town, scaring a lot of people. The alligator looked huge. Really big, short legs, kind of fat, sharp teeth. It had a very scaly, thick hide. I was terrified of it at first sight, as was everyone else, and everyone watched it crawl back down into the sewers. My heart was pounding so fast because I was absolutely petrified. I couldn't sleep much that night, jumping at every small cracking noise. A week later, I got a call from Paul. He told me he saw the alligator again in his backyard, sitting in his swimming pool. After that, he said he saw it crawling back out of the sewers, and it walked away into the woods. That was the last time me or Paul ever saw that alligator. I would be lying if I told you we heard occasional hissing from below the basement floors, or something cliche. No. That was it. Fifteen more years have passed and nothing has happened. I haven't told anyone about this, not even my wife. We all must have been three very dumb people to think we could have done something like this at all. I know now that we are never getting another pet alligator again. Category:Alligator Category:Creepypasta Category:Killers Category:Monsters Category:Crocodilian Category:Stories originally based on films